Pagarás por ello DH
by Laurika
Summary: La vida de Hermione a sido golpeada por el destino, y no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados. Draco tiene sus dudas sobre sus ideales y como llevarlos a cabo... ¿De que manera puede llegar el destino a entrelazar sus vidas?


_Hola a todos, esta es una historia que surgió en mi cabeza hace tiempo, pero que hasta ahora no me he atrevido a llevarla a cabo._

_Pero bueno, aquí estoy, espero que os guste, y si os gusta por favor dejarme un rewiew para hacermelo saber._

_Sin más preámbulos os dejo con la historia_

_xxx_

_laurika_

_oOoOoOo- **Pagarás por ello –**_oOoOoOo

**Cap1: Dolor**

Dolor... profundo... desgarrador... cruel... arrebatador... mezquino

Tristeza... anhelo... rabia... ira... impotencia... incomprensión...

Se sentía rota, hundida, destrozada, desgarrada, sin fuerzas...

Lo único que era capaz de hacer... era seguir derramando lágrimas por aquellos ojos que en algún momento desprendían una luz que denotaba felicidad... y que ahora era todo lo contrario, tristeza y un dolor infinito...

Había perdido las fuerzas para seguir con su vida, para seguir respirando, para seguir existiendo en ese planeta, por perder en aquel momento había perdido la vida...

Uno no sabe lo difícil que es decir adiós, cuando su significado te encoge el corazón y te quita poco a poco el aire de tus pulmones, no, uno no sabe lo que es decirlo hasta que no le toca. Y es un adiós definitivo, no un hasta pronto...no, un hasta nunca...

Aquella chica lo acababa de descubrir, aquella joven de 16 años, a la que todos ya veían como una mujer, lloraba acurrucada entre sus piernas, con torrentes de agua inundando sus ojos y empapando sus mejillas...

Sollozaba en silencio, pues tenía ganas de gritar, pero no fuerzas...

Aquella joven, aquella a la que todos veían ya como una mujercita, aquella joven se daba cuenta de que seguía siendo aquella pequeña niña asustada de la oscuridad del pasillo, y a la que sus padres encendían la luz para calmar...

Pero en esta ocasión, se tendría que levantar por si misma... y enfrentarse a la terrorífica oscuridad del pasillo para encender la luz...

Porque sus padres no iban a volver a hacerlo, tampoco le iban a volver a dar aquel "buenas noches" y arroparle en la cama con un último beso en la frente, no, no iban a volver a hacerlo...

Pero ella no conseguía asimilarlo, no conseguía hacerse a la idea de que no iban a volver... que se habían ido para no volver... que no había próxima vez, que no volvería a escuchar su risa, a abrazarles al volver a casa, a comer todos en casa...

Ellos se habían encargado de acabar con la felicidad con la que hasta ahora gozaba, ellos habían echo todo trizas, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas... Ellos los habían matado! Si, ellos habían sido.

Y por ello los odiaba, los odiaba hasta tal punto que no se conformaba con la muerte de todos y cada uno de ellos, no... eso no era suficiente, quería hacerles sufrir, tanto como ella estaba sufriendo. Oh, si... lloraba, pero cuando levantase cabeza, juraría que les iba a hacer pagar por todo...

Venganza, quería venganza, vengar la muerte de sus padres, que sus miles de lagrimas no fuesen en vano y que pagasen por cada una de ellas...

-Hermione...- la castaña no se movió ni un cm.- ¿Puedo pasar?- Se seco una lagrima, y se dio la vuelta para observar al moreno que estaba en la puerta.

-Claro... ¿Por qué no?-dijo con una triste sonrisa, que solo consiguió helarle la sangre al chico.

-Tienes que comer, no puedes dejar de comer, los Weasley y yo estamos preocupados por ti, queremos ayudarte.-dijo el moreno sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo se, y os lo agradezco en serio... Yo, se que os estoy causando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, pero créeme Harry... necesito estar sola.

-¡Llevas tres días enteros encerrada aquí y sin comer apenas! Con eso solo consigues preocuparnos más...-dijo en un tono suplicante.

-Lo siento, no es esa mi intención...de verdad que no...Si en el fondo tienes razón... Creo que sería mejor que volviera a mi casa y...

-No, no, no, ni hablar... Hermione, no me has entendido. Nadie quiere que te vayas, es más, no te vamos a dejar que te vayas sola...Lo que queremos es... que vuelvas a ser la de antes...

-Sabes que si pudiera lo haría.-dijo clavando su mirada en la ventana.

-Antes eso pensaba, ahora parece que todo te da igual.

-Harry, tu mejor que nadie, deberías saber lo difícil que es eso que me pides...-dijo con dolor de ser incomprendida.

-Si, lo se, pero lo mío es diferente, yo no los llegue a conocer de cierto modo... Hermione, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo como mi mejor amiga esta sufriendo. –dice sentándose en la cama al lado de la joven. Esta no aguanto y se abrazó con fuerza a Harry, mientras este le correspondía el abrazo, y le prestaba su hombro para llorar a gusto.-Llora, desahógate, calma así tu ira, te sentirás mejor...

-No puedo Harry, no soy capaz de aguantar esto... es superior a mi.-sollozaba la chica abrazada a el hombro del joven.

-Ssshh... en realidad nadie esta preparado para aguantarlo, pero Hermione... eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco, se que puedes hacerlo... solo tienes que poner de tu parte.

Silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la joven... Hasta que ella misma rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué ellos?

- Sabes que yo no puedo contestar a esa pregunta...

- Ellos no son magos... YO soy la sangre sucia... ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí y les dejaron a ellos en paz?-Volvió a romper a llorar con más fuerza, Harry la volvió a abrazar, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila...

-¿Por qué ellos, Harry?¿Fue por el destino?¿Fue por mi?¿Por que, Harry?¿¡¿Por qué?-decía mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

-No lo se, pero créeme,- la separo de sí mismo, y le agarro las mejillas con delicadeza, mientras miraba aquellos ojos empapados- que en la primera oportunidad que se me presente, acabaré con todos ellos... por todo lo que te están haciendo pasar...

La puerta de la habitación sonó, y entro un Ron Weasley más apagado de lo normal, vio allí a Harry y a Hermione, abrazados... Hermione levantó la cabeza, y el pelirrojo sintió como un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón...

Aquella imagen de Hermione desconsolada, le impacto mucho...

Hermione, la chica perfecta, toda, toda ella perfecta... Siempre había intentado buscarle algún defecto para poder echárselo en cara, el más mínimo error para desmentir que era perfecta, y allí, antes sus ojos la tenía...

La verdad era que tenía una imagen desastrosa, el pelo chafado, sus rizos sin volumen y brillo, sus ojos cristalinos, sus mejillas rojas llenas de lágrimas, unas ojeras gigantescas... y un aura de tristeza a su alrededor, le congeló la sangre.

"Esa no era Hermione"- decía una parte de su cabeza, pero él sabía que esa era su amiga, destrozada pero su amiga.

Se dejo llevar por un impulso interno y se acercó a la cama para abrazar con fuerzas a su amiga, sintió cono ella volvía a romper a llorar, como le clavaba las uñas... pero eso no le dolía le dolía la tristeza que ella le transmitía...

-Hermione, yo...- levantó la vista y vio que Harry le miraba, con una lagrima en su mejilla y una débil sonrisa. Levantó el pulgar de forma afirmativa, y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Ron se puso nervioso... ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Como comportarse con Hermione ahora?¿El nunca había sido experto en como tratar a la gente en este caso?¿Que podía hacer?

-Yo... lo siento...- Hermione siguió llorando, Ron la abrazó con fuerza.- Se que te debes sentir... muy mal... pero... debes ser fuerte...sabes, que yo estoy aquí... y que para lo que necesites...- Pero Ron calló, Hermione repentinamente había levantado la cabeza y juntado sus labios con los de ella.

Ron estaba estático, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el corazón a mil por hora...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hermione era su amiga... ¿Por qué le besaba?

Hermione no había querido nada más, solo un roce con los labios de él, y eso había echo, no quería profundizar, no, con sentir sus calidos labios con los que en mas de una ocasión había besado, pegados a los suyos le valía.

Le gusto la sensación, no era consciente de ello, pero una parte de si lo sabía.

¿Por qué le había besado?¿Por que sentía que le había gustado?¿Por que sentía las ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca?¿Por que?

Hermione cortó el contacto y el chico pareció despertar, se toco con su dedo tembloroso los labios, como buscando huellas de que lo que había sentido no era un sueño, si no realidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio... pues palabras absurdas solo interrumpirían el momento.

El moreno que se encontraba medio escondido en el marco de la puerta sonrió, feliz de que al menos algo pudiera salirle bien a su amiga...

-Ya era hora, ¿no crees?-dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-Si, pensé que nunca llegaría este momento.- Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la joven de cabellos rojos que le sonreía con un deje de tristeza en su mirada, pero con cariño.

oOoOoOo

Estaba echado encima de su cama, sin camiseta dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo que tantos suspiros robaba a chicas de su edad e incluso mayores, pensaba en lo que hace apenas un par de días acababa de hacer...

No es que se arrepintiera, ni mucho menos, pero había una voz en su cabeza que no dejaba de gritarle y...

"¡Asesino!"

Otra vez esa voz, ¿Es que no iba a parar nunca? Al principio pensó que era por no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de magia tan oscura, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría así? Llevaba ya 3 días sin poder dormir por las vocecitas esas.¿Cuando desaparecerían?

En ocasiones pensaba que le iba a estallar la cabeza, se había bebido todo tipo de pociones para el dolor de cabeza y ninguna le surgió efecto.

"¡Debes morir!"

Decidió acabar con ello y se levantó de la cama, se colocó la camiseta y salió de la habitación. Recorrió varios pasillos todos de igual apariencia a primera vista, al final se detuvo ante una puerta, llamó a esta y entró.

-¿Profesor?-dijo esperando respuesta.

-Si no te importa, Draco, prefiero que te dirijas a mi como Snape.-dijo una voz desde al oscuridad de la habitación, pues apenas estaba iluminada por una leve vela, en una mesilla.

-¿Le he despertado?

-No, dime ¿hay algún problema?

"¡Púdrete!"

-No, digo sí! Son las voces profesor, digo señor Snape.

-Ya veo, acércate.- Draco por fin pudo deslumbrar la figura de su ex profesor de Hogwarts, se acercó a el. Y este colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Draco notó como entraba en su mente por medio de la Legeremancia, Draco quiso probar sus nuevas dotes en el campo de la Oclumancia pero cuando ni siquiera había empezado casi...

-Ahora no estamos en clase, Draco, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Perdón, pro-, señor Snape.- al fin Snape se separó de el...

-Tranquilo, pronto cesarán... paciencia, Draco.

-¡Eso me dijo hace 3 días y siguen allí!

-Serénate, Draco... la ira no conlleva nada bueno.- Por la cabeza de Draco pasó un comentario grosero, que prefirió guardárselo para si mismo.-Vuelve, e intenta dormir.

-¿No me da una poción o algo?

-No, esta noche no.

-Buenas noches, señor Snape.- Salió de la habitación, y no pudo ocultar decir haciéndole la burla.- Serénate Snape... se nota que hace siglos que no mojas, amargado...


End file.
